David Bowie Concerts 1970s
1970 The vast majority of David Bowie's 1970-1971 performances were played with The Hype, who consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, electric piano), Mick Ronson (lead guitar), Tony Visconti (bass guitar) and John Cambridge (drums). Mick 'Woody' Woodmansey would eventually replace John Cambridge on drums on 30th March 1970. January 4, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 8, 1970 The Speakeasy, London, ENG (David performs a late night spot on his 23rd birthday. The performance had Tony Visconti (bass guitar), Tim Renwick (guitar) and John Cambridge (drums) as David's backing. The set included songs from his current album and also 'Port Of Amsterdam', 'Buzz The Fuzz', 'Fill Your Heart' plus a few Mason Williams poems) January 11, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 14, 1970 Old Tigers Head Lewisham, London, ENG (David made a guest appearance alongside The Gasworks, Ralph McTell & Marc Ellington) January 15, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 18, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 22, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 25, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) January 30, 1970 Johnston Halls, University, Aberdeen, SCOT February 3, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG (With Tony Visconti (bass guitar), John Cambridge (drums) and Tim Renwick (guitar) as David's backing band. Support band Juniors Eyes, who Renwick and Cambridge were part of, made their final appearance before splitting up. Special guests that evening were The Time Box) February 5, 1970 BBC Paris Cinema, London, ENG (Mick Ronson's debut performance with David. Along with Tony Visconti and John Cambridge, they record four songs for John Peel's radio show 'Sunday Show' Concert, which, except the final number 'Memory Of A Free Festival', was broadcast on the 8th) February 8, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) February 12, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) February 15, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) February 18, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) February ?, 1970 Thomas A'Becket Public House, London, ENG (Rehearsals) February 22, 1970 The Roundhouse, London, ENG (The Roundhouse Spring Festival opened on the Sunday with David Bowie on the bill, along with Bachdenkel, Groundhog & Caravan. This was the first live performance of David's new band Hype) February 23, 1970 Streatham Arms, London, ENG (The Hype play one gig under the pseudonym of 'Harry The Butcher') February 28, 1970 Basildon Arts Centre, Basildon, ENG (The Hype are billed as 'David Bowie's New Electric Band' at the Basildon Art Labs experimental music club at the Basildon Arts Centre. Also on the bill were High Tide, Overson & Iron Maiden. The Strawbs were due to perform but were replaced with the first live appearance of David Bowie's New Electric Band - so new they hadn't got a name yet) March 1, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) (The Hype) March 3, 1970 The White Bear Public House, Hounslow, ENG (Arts Lab) March 5, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) (Solo) March 6, 1970 Hull University, Hull, ENG (The Hype) March 7, 1970 Regent Street Polytechnic, London, ENG (The Hype) March 11, 1970 The Roundhouse, London, ENG (Atomic Sunrise Fest) (The Hype) March 12, 1970 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Mencap) (Solo) March 13, 1970 Fillmore North, Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland, ENG March 14, 1970 University of Surrey, Guildford, ENG (Solo) March 19, 1970 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (The Arts Lab) (Solo) March 30, 1970 The Star Hotel, West Croydon, ENG (David Bowie Hype) April 2, 1970 The Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG (Cancelled) April 4, 1970 Poco A Poco Club, Heaton Chapel, Stockport, ENG (Cancelled) April 12, 1970 Harrogate Theatre, Harrogate, ENG (2 Shows) April 27, 1970 Poco A Poco Club, Heaton Chapel, Stockport, ENG (Stockport Schools' Union Sixth Form concert organised by Stockport Grammar School featuring David Bowie and The Hype, Barclay James Harvest, High Tide and The Purple Gang. David ended up performing this gig solo as drummer Woody Woodmansey had injured his finger. David asked The Purple Gang to back him, but they bottled out. David unfortunately missed the last train back to Euston after this gig, and ended up sleeping in Stockport Railway Station) May 10, 1970 Talk Of The Town, London, ENG (Ivor Novello Awards. David was awarded an Ivor Novello Award for Best Original Song 'Space Oddity', which he performed that night accompanied by the Les Reed Orchestra. The event was transmitted live via satellite to over 60 closed-circuit outlets in America, including New York's Carnegie Hall. It was also seen in France, Spain, Australia, Holland and Venezuela, but not Britain, where it was broadcast live on Radio 1 and 2 at 10pm-11.30pm. May 21, 1970 The Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG June 16, 1970 Jesus College, Cambridge University, Cambridge, ENG (May Ball) July 4, 1970 Queens Mead Recreation Grounds, Bromley, ENG (Free Concert) July 5, 1970 The Roundhouse, London, ENG (Implosion) July 17, 1970 Cricketers Inn, Southend-on-Sea, ENG July 27, 1970 White Hart North Acton, London, ENG (Billed as 'Dave' Bowie) August 1, 1970 Eastwoodbury Lane, Southend-on-Sea, ENG (The Eastwood Free Festival was organised by Blackhill Benefit for Release. Artists included: Edgar Broughton Band, Michael Chapman Band, David Bowie, Surly Bird, Roger Ruskin Spear & Formerly Fat Harry) August ?, 1970 Acton, London, ENG September 17, 1970 The Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG 1971 January ?, 1971 Washington, DC February ?, 1971 New York City, NY February ?, 1971 Quiet Knight Club, Chicago, IL February ?, 1971 Philadelphia, PA February ?, 1971 Texas February ?, 1971 San Francisco, CA February 14, 1971 Los Angeles, CA (Paul Feign party) April 29, 1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG June 23, 1971 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Fair: David was scheduled to play on Tuesday 22nd between 7.30pm and 8-30pm but there was an over-run by the preceding bands. David finally took to the stage at dawn. His set was 'Oh You Pretty Things', 'Kooks', 'Changes', 'Amsterdam', 'The Supermen', 'Memory Of A Free Festival' & 'Song For Bob Dylan') July 21, 1971 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG August 1, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG (DB & Mick Ronson Duo) August 11, 1971 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG (DB & Mick Ronson Duo) August ?, 1971 Beckenham Rugby Club Hall, Beckenham, ENG (Rehearsals) September 10, 1971 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Cancelled) September ?, 1971 Holland September ?, 1971 Belgium September ?, 1971 Northern France September 25, 1971 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (David performs for the first time with all three Spiders: Mick Ronson, Mick 'Woody' Woodmansey and Trevor Bolder. Also Tom Parker (ex The Animals) joins the band on piano. Supported by Lol Coxhill & Mick Softley. America cancelled) October 4, 1971 Seymour Hall, London, ENG (Solo GLF Benefit) November 1971 Underhill Studios, Greenwich, ENG (Rehearsals. During November, David and his new band, later to be named The Spiders start rehearsals at the Underhill Studios, 1-3 Blackheath Hill, Greenwich, South East London SE10 8PB) 1972 Ziggy Stardust early 1972 Opening on the 10th February 1972, the Ziggy Stardust Tours during 1972 produced ninety-four performances. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, 12-string acoustic guitar), Mick Ronson (lead guitar), Trevor Bolder (bass guitar) and Mick 'Woody' Woodmansey (drums). January 1972 Royal Ballroom Tottenham, London, ENG (Rehearsals) January 29, 1972 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Warm-Up Show, supported by Grand Canyon) February 3, 1972 Lanchester Arts Festival, Coventry, ENG (Cancelled) February 10, 1972 The Toby Jug Tolworth, London, ENG February 11, 1972 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG February 12, 1972 Great Hall, Imperial College, London , ENG February 14, 1972 The Dome, Brighton, ENG February 18, 1972 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG February 23, 1972 Chichester College, Chichester, ENG February 24, 1972 Wallington Public Hall, Sutton, ENG February 25, 1972 Avery Hill College Eltham, London, ENG February 26, 1972 Mayfair Suite, Belfry Hotel, Sutton Coldfield, ENG February 28, 1972 City Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (Cancelled, The gig was cancelled as the venue management wouldn't allow the band to use their full amplification equipment. David came outside and explained the situation to waiting fans later) February 29, 1972 Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland, ENG March 1, 1972 Bristol University, Bristol, ENG March 4, 1972 Southsea Pier Pavilion, Southsea, ENG March 7, 1972 Yeovil College, Yeovil, ENG March 14, 1972 Chelsea Village, Bournemouth, ENG March 17, 1972 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG March 21, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (Cancelled. The concert was rearranged for April 21st) March 24, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle Upon Tyne, ENG April 17, 1972 New Lord's Club (Civic Hall), Gravesend, ENG (Cancelled, replaced by Tir Na Nog) April 20, 1972 Harlow Playhouse, Harlow, ENG (Matthew Fisher joins the band on piano) April 21, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (rescheduled from March 21st) April 29, 1972 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG April 30, 1972 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG May 3, 1972 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL May 6, 1972 Kingston Polytechnic, London, ENG May 7, 1972 The Pavilion, Hemel Hampstead, ENG May 11, 1972 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG May 12, 1972 Polytechnic of Central London, London, ENG May 13, 1972 Technical College, Slough, ENG (Summer Ball) May 19-20, 1972 Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG May 25, 1972 Chelsea Village, Bournemouth, ENG May 27, 1972 Ebbisham Hall, Epsom, ENG June 2, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle Upon Tyne, ENG (Robin Lumley replaces Matthew Fisher on piano from this concert onwards) June 3, 1972 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG June 4, 1972 Public Hall, Preston, ENG June 6, 1972 St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG June 7, 1972 Oval Hall, Sheffield, ENG June 8, 1972 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, ENG June 10, 1972 Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG (Cancelled) June 13, 1972 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG June 16, 1972 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG June 17, 1972 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG June 19, 1972 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG June 21, 1972 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supported by The Flamin' Groovies) June 24, 1972 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG June 25, 1972 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG June 30, 1972 HW Royal Grammar School, High Wycombe, ENG (Cancelled) July 1, 1972 Winter Gardens Pavilion, Weston-Super-Mare, ENG July 2, 1972 Rainbow Pavilion, Torquay, ENG July 8, 1972 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Save The Whale) July 15, 1972 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by JSD Band) August 1-14, 1972 Theatre Royal, Stratford East, ENG (Two weeks of rehearsals for the Ziggy Stardust Show at the Rainbow Theatre. Nicky Graham joins the backing band on piano) August 16-18, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Rehearsal) August 19-20, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (supported by Roxy Music) August 27, 1972 Locarno Centre, Bristol, ENG August 30, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG David Bowie UK Tour 1972 August 31, 1972 Starkers Royal Ballrooms, Bournemouth, ENG September 1, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Doncaster, ENG (St. Leger Festival) September 2-3, 1972 The Hardrock Concert Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supported by Iguana) September 4, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Liverpool, ENG September 5, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Sunderland, ENG September 6, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Sheffield, ENG September 7, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Hanley, ENG David Bowie US Tour 1972 September 22, 1972 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (Mike Garson joins the band on piano after being auditioned by Mick Ronson) September 24, 1972 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN September 28, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY September 29, 1972 JFK Center For The Performing Arts, Washington DC October 1, 1972 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 7, 1972 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL October 8, 1972 The Fisher Theatre, Detroit, MI October 11, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO October 15, 1972 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO October 16, 1972 Chicago, IL (Cancelled) October 20-21, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA October 27-28, 1972 Winterland Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 1, 1972 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA November 4-5, 1972 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (5th Cancelled) November 11, 1972 Majestic Theatre, Dallas, TX November 12, 1972 Music Hall, Houston, TX November 14, 1972 Loyola University, New Orleans, LA November 17, 1972 Pirates World Amusement Park, Dania, FL November 20, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN November 22, 1972 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA November 25-26, 1972 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (supported by Lindisfarne) November 28, 1972 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA November 29, 1972 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (guests with Mott The Hoople) November 30, 1972 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA December 1-2, 1972 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA December 24, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG December 28-29, 1972 The Hardrock Concert Theatre, Manchester, ENG 1973 Ziggy Stardust World Tour 1973 After a Christmas break the continuation of the UK tour began on 5th January 1973. The Ziggy Stardust World Tours revisited the USA in February and Japan for the first time in April. During 1973, David visited four countries and produced eighty-nine performances. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, 12-string acoustic guitar, Minimoog, percussion, harmonica), Mick Ronson (lead guitar, backing vocals), Trevor Bolder (bass guitar, backing vocals), Mick 'Woody' Woodmansey (drums), Mike Garson (piano, Mellotron), Brian Wilshaw (tenor saxophone, flute), Ken Fordham (tenor, baritone, alto saxophones), John Hutchinson (rhythm guitar, backing vocals) and Geoffrey Alexander MacCormack (percussion, backing vocals). JANUARY 5th Green's Playhouse Glasgow Scotland 6th Empire Theatre Edinburgh Scotland 7th City Hall Newcastle Upon Tyne England 9th Guildhall Preston England 19th Royal Ballroom Tottenham, London England - Rehearsals Start* 25th Royal Ballroom Tottenham, London England - Rehearsals Finish *Brian Wilshaw (tenor saxophone, flute), Ken Fordham (saxophones) and Geoffrey MacCormack (percussion, backing vocals) were added to the backing band. FEBRUARY - USA TOUR 2 6th RCA Studios New York City United States - Rehearsals Start 12th RCA Studios New York City United States - Rehearsals Finish February 13, 1973 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (Rehearsal) February 14-15, 1973 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY 16th Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA 17th Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows) 18th Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows) 19th Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows) 23rd War Memorial Auditorium, Nashville, TN 25th Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN (2 shows) March 1-2, 1973 Masonic Temple Auditorium, Detroit, MI March 10, 1973 Long Beach Arena, Los Angeles, CA March 12, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA March ? 1973 Central Studios, London, ENG (Japanese Rehearsals) Whilst David was travelling to Japan on the S.S. Oronsay he gave an impromptu solo acoustic performance for the ships passengers and crew. APRIL - JAPAN TOUR 1 8th Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan Tokyo Japan 10th Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan Tokyo Japan 11th Kosei Nenkin Kaikan Tokyo Japan 12th Kokusai Tenji Kaikan Nagoya Japan 14th Kousei Nenkin Kaikan Hiroshima Japan 16th Kokusai Kaikan Kobe Japan 17th Kousei Nenkin Kaikan Osaka Japan 18th Shibuya Pubic Hall Tokyo Japan 20th Shibuya Public Hall Tokyo Japan MAY - UK TOUR 3 8th Central London Studios London ENG - Rehearsals Start 11th Central London Studios London ENG - Rehearsals Finish May 12, 1973 Earls Court, London, ENG 16th Music Hall Aberdeen SCOT (2 shows) 17th Caird Hall Dundee SCOT 18th Green's Playhouse Glasgow SCOT (2 shows) May 19, 1973 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT 21st Theatre Royal Norwich ENG (2 shows) 22nd Odeon Theatre Romford ENG May 23, 1973 The Dome, Brighton, ENG (2 shows) 24th Odeon Theatre Lewisham ENG 25th Winter Gardens Bournemouth ENG (2 shows) 27th Civic Hall Guildford ENG (2 shows) 28th Civic Hall Wolverhampton ENG 29th Victoria Hall Hanley, Stoke-on-Trent ENG 30th Earl's Court Arena London ENG Cancelled 30th New Theatre Oxford ENG 31st King George's Hall Blackburn ENG JUNE 1st St. George's Hall Bradford England 2nd Leeds University Leeds England - Cancelled 3rd New Theatre Coventry England 4th Gaumont Theatre Worcester England 6th City (Oval) Hall Sheffield England - Two Performances 7th Free Trade Hall Manchester England - Two Performances 8th City Hall Newcastle Upon Tyne.. England - Two Performances 9th Guildhall Preston England 10th Empire Theatre Liverpool England - Two Performances 11th De Montfort Hall Leicester England 12th Central Hall Chatham England - Two Performances 13th Gaumont State Theatre Kilburn England 14th City Hall Salisbury England 15th Odeon Taunton England - Two Performances 16th Town Hall Torquay England - Two Performances 18th Colston Hall Bristol England - Two Performances 19th Guildhall Portsmouth England - Cancelled 19th Guildhall Southampton England 21st Town Hall Birmingham England - Two Performances 22nd Town Hall Birmingham England - Two Performances 23rd Gliderdrome Boston England - .Cancelled 24th Fairfield Hall Croydon England - Two Performances 25th New Theatre Oxford England - Two Performances 26th New Theatre Oxford England 27th Top Rank Suite Doncaster England 28th Spa Royal Hall Bridlington England 29th Rolarena Burley, Leeds England - Two Performances 30th City Hall Newcastle Upon Tyne England - Two Performances July 2-3, 1973 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG October 18-20, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG (The 1980 Floor Show - NBC TV) 1974 Diamond Dogs & Philly Dogs Tour 1974 The first leg of 'The Year Of The Diamond Dogs' Tour began on the 14th June 1974. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals), Mike Garson (piano, mellotron), Earl Slick (lead guitar), Herbie Flowers (bass guitar), Tony Newman (drums), Pablo Rosario (percussion), David Sanborn (alto sax, flute), Richard Grando (baritone sax, flute), Michael Kamen (electric piano, moog, oboe), Geoffrey MacCormack (aka Warren Peace) and Gui Andrisano (vocal backing/dogs). APRIL 6-11th? SS France Atlantic Ocean United States - Impromptu Set ? RCA Studio Complex New York City, NY Rehearsals MAY 1st - RCA Studio Complex New York City, NY Rehearsals 31st RCA Studio Complex New York City, NY Rehearsals JUNE 8th Capitol Theatre Port Chester, NY Rehearsals 9th Capitol Theatre Port Chester, NY Rehearsals 10th Capitol Theatre Port Chester, NY Rehearsals 14th Forum Montreal, QC 15th Civic Centre Ottawa, ON 16th O'Keefe Centre Toronto, ON - 2 Shows 17th War Memorial Auditorium Rochester, NY 18th Public Auditorium Cleveland, OH 19th Public Auditorium Cleveland, OH 20th Sports Arena Toledo, OH 22nd Ford Auditorium Detroit, MI Relocated to Cobo 23rd Cobo Arena Detroit, MI 24th Hara Arena Dayton, OH 25th Cincinnati Gardens Cincinnati, OH Cancelled/Relocated 25th Civic Theatre Akron, OH 26th Syria Mosque Pittsburgh, PA 27th Syria Mosque Pittsburgh, PA 28th Civic Center Charleston, WV 29th Municipal Auditorium Nashville, TN June 30, 1974 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN JULY 1st Fox Theatre Atlanta United States Of America 2nd Curtis Hixon Hall Tampa United States Of America 3rd Auditorium West Palm Beach United States Of America - Relocated 3rd Seminole Jai-Alai Fronton Casselberry, Orlando United States Of America 5th Park Center Coliseum Charlotte, NC United States Of America 6th Greensboro Coliseum Greensboro, NC United States Of America 7th Scope Convention Center Norfolk United States Of America 8th Tower Theatre Philadelphia United States Of America 9th Tower Theatre Philadelphia United States Of America 10th Tower Theatre Philadelphia United States Of America 11th Tower Theatre Philadelphia United States Of America 12th Tower Theatre Philadelphia United States Of America 13th Tower Theatre Philadelphia United States - Matinee Cancelled 13th Tower Theatre Philadelphia United States Of America 14th Veterans Memorial Coliseum New Haven United States Of America 15th Palace Theatre Waterbury United States Of America 16th Music Hall Boston United States Of America 17th Coliseum Cape Cod, South Yarmouth United States Of America - Cancelled 19th Madison Square Garden New York City United States Of America 20th Madison Square Garden New York City United States Of America The band was slightly re-arranged for September. David Bowie (vocals), Mike Garson (piano, mellotron), Carlos Alomar (guitar), Earl Slick (lead guitar), Doug Rauch (bass guitar), Greg Errico (drums), Pablo Rosario (percussion), David Sanborn (alto sax, flute), Richard Grando (baritone sax, flute), Michael Kamen (electric piano, moog, oboe), Geoffrey MacCormack (aka Warren Peace), Ava Cherry, Gui Andrisano, Robin Clark, Anthony Hinton, Dianne Sumler and Luther Vandross (vocal backings). September 2-8, 1974 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA September 11, 1974 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA September 13, 1974 Convention Center, Tucson, AZ September 14, 1974 Arizona Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ September 16, 1974 Anaheim Convention Center, Los Angeles, CA September 1974 Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Rehearsals. There was a two week rehearsal in a Los Angeles studio before resuming the tour) According to Tony Zanetta (MainMan) a total of seven shows were cancelled between 16th September & 5th October - there is some confusion over which dates were postponed. The 2nd Leg of The Diamond Dogs Tour which became known as The 'Philly' Dogs Tour restarted on the 5th October 1974. The re-arranged line-up now named David Bowie and The Mike Garson Band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, 12-string acoustic guitar, harmonica), Mike Garson (piano, mellotron), Carlos Alomar (guitar), Earl Slick (lead guitar), Emir Ksasan (bass), Dennis Davis (drums), Pablo Rosario (percussion), David Sanborn (alto sax, flute), Richard Grando (baritone sax, flute), Michael Kamen (electric piano, moog, oboe), Geoffrey MacCormack (aka Warren Peace), Ava Cherry, Robin Clark, Jean Fineberg, Anthony Hinton, Dianne Sumler and Luther Vandross (vocal backings). October 5-6, 1974 St. Paul Civic Center, Minneapolis, MN (Cancelled) October 8, 1974 Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis,IN October 11, 1974 Dane County Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI October 13, 1974 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI October 15-20, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI October 22-23, 1974 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL October 28-November 3, 1974 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY November 6, 1974 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH November 8, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY November 11, 1974 Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland, MD November 14-16, 1974 Music Hall, Boston, MA November 18, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA November 19, 1974 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 25, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA November 28, 1974 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN November 30, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 1, 1974 The Omni, Atlanta, GA December 2, 1974 University of Alabama, Tuscaloosa, AL (Cancelled) 1975 September 2, 1975 Peter Sellers House, Beverly Hills, CA (Peter Sellers' 50th Birthday Party. David playing saxophone jams with Bill Wyman, Keith Moon and Ron Wood for a couple of songs at Peter Sellers' Birthday Party. The full line-up who named themselves 'The Trading Faces' consisted of: David Bowie (saxophone), Bill Wyman (bass), Ron Wood (guitar), Joe Cocker (vocals), Jesse Ed Davis (guitar), Danny Kortchmar (guitar), Bobby Keyes (saxophone), Nigel Olsson (drums), Keith Moon (organ, vocals, drums) and Steve Madaio (trumpet)) 1976 On Stage! World Tour 1976 Opening on 2nd February, The 1976 'On Stage!' World Tour visited eleven countries and produced a total of sixty-four performances. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals), Carlos Alomar (rhythm guitar), Stacy Heydon (lead guitar), Dennis Davis (drums, percussion), George Murray (bass) and Tony Kaye (keyboards, synthesisers). In March the band became known as 'Raw Moon'. 1976 - JANUARY ? Dynamic Sound Studios Kingston JAM - 2 Weeks Rehearsal ? ? Studios New York NY 28th Agrodome Vancouver BC - Rehearsal 29th Agrodome Vancouver BC - Rehearsal 30th Agrodome Vancouver BC - Rehearsal 31st Agrodome Vancouver BC - Rehearsal FEBRUARY 1st Pacific Coliseum Vancouver BC - Dress Rehearsal 2nd Pacific Coliseum Vancouver BC 3rd Centre Coliseum Seattle WA 4th Memorial Coliseum Portland OR 5th Coliseum Arena Oakland CA 6th Cow Palace Daly City, San Francisco CA 8th Inglewood Forum Los Angeles CA 9th Inglewood Forum Los Angeles CA 11th Inglewood Forum Los Angeles CA 13th Sports Arena San Diego CA 15th Veterans Memorial Coliseum Phoenix AZ 16th Civic Auditorium Albuquerque United States Of America 17th McNichols Sports Arena Denver CO 20th Mecca Arena Milwaukee WI 21st Wings Stadium Kalamazoo United States Of America 22nd Roberts Municipal Stadium Evansville, IN 23rd Coliseum Cincinnati OH 25th Forum Montreal QC 26th Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto ON 27th Public Auditorium Cleveland OH 28th Public Auditorium Cleveland OH 29th Olympia Stadium Detroit MI MARCH 1st Olympia Stadium Detroit MI 3rd International Amphitheatre Chicago IL 5th Henry W. Kiel Municipal Auditorium St. Louis MO 6th Mid-South Coliseum Memphis TN 7th Municipal Auditorium Nashville TN 8th The Omni Atlanta GA ? Coliseum Jacksonville United States Of America 11th Civic Arena Pittsburgh PA 12th Scope Convention Hall Norfolk United States Of America 13th Capital Centre Landover, MD 14th Capital Centre Landover, MD 15th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia PA 16th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia PA 17th Boston Garden Boston MA 19th Memorial Auditorium Buffalo NY 20th War Memorial Auditorium Rochester United States Of America 21st Civic Center Springfield United States Of America 22nd Memorial Coliseum New Haven CT 23rd Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Uniondale, NY 26th Madison Square Garden New York City NY April 7, 1976 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 8, 1976 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER April 10, 1976 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER April 11-12, 1976 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER April 13, 1976 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER April 14, 1976 Eberthalle, Ludwigshafen., GER April 16, 1976 ? (Night Club), Frankfurt, GER (Impromtu appearance with Linus Band) April 17, 1976 Festhalle, Berne, SUI (Cancelled) April 17, 1976 Hallen Stadion, Zurich, SUI April 24, 1976 Nya Masshallen, Helsinki, FIN April 26, 1976 Kungliga Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE April 27, 1976 Ekebergshallen, Oslo, NOR (Cancelled) April 27, 1976 Kungliga Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE April 28, 1976 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE April 29-30, 1976 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen, DEN May 3-8, 1976 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG May 11, 1976 Forest National, Brussels, BEL May 13-14, 1976 Sport Palais Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED May 17-19, 1976 Pavillion de Paris, Paris, FRA (19th Cancelled) May 30, 1976 Casino, Montreux, SUI (Jack & The Beanstalk - David hires out the casino and narrates Jack & The Beanstalk for his son Duncan and his friends) 1977 Iggy Pop - The Idiot Tour 1977 Opening on the 1st March 1977, The Idiot Tour visited three countries and produced twenty-nine performances. The band consisted of: Iggy Pop (vocals), David Bowie (extended piano and backing vocals), Ricky Gardiner (guitar), Tony Sales (bass) and Hunt Sales (drums). ? Screening Room, UFA Studios Babelsberg, nr Berlin GER - Rehearsals MARCH March 1, 1977 Vale Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by The Vibrators) 2nd City Hall Newcastle Upon Tyne ENG (supported by The Vibrators) 3rd Apollo Theatre Ardwick, Manchester ENG (supported by The Vibrators) 4th Birmingham Theatre Birmingham ENG (supported by The Vibrators) 5th Rainbow Theatre Finsbury Park, London ENG (supported by The Vibrators) 7th Rainbow Theatre Finsbury Park, London ENG (supported by The Vibrators) 13th Le Plateau Auditorium Montreal QC (supported by Blondie) 14th Seneca College Field House Toronto ON (supported by Blondie) 16th Harvard Square Theater Boston MA (supported by Blondie) 18th The Palladium New York City NY (supported by Blondie) 19th Tower Theatre Philadelphia PA (supported by Blondie) 21st Agora Ballroom Cleveland OH (supported by Blondie) 22nd Agora Ballroom Cleveland OH (supported by Blondie) 23rd Agora Ballroom Cleveland OH (supported by Blondie) 25th Masonic Auditorium Detroit MI (supported by Blondie) 26th Masonic Auditorium Detroit MI (supported by Blondie) 27th Riviera Theatre Chicago IL (supported by Blondie) 28th Midnight Mantra Studios Chicago IL 28th Riviera Theatre Chicago IL (supported by Blondie) 29th Leona Theater Pittsburgh PA (supported by Blondie) 30th Agora Ballroom Columbus, OH (supported by Blondie) 31st Taft Auditorium Cincinnati OH (supported by Blondie) APRIL 1st Oriental Theater Milwaukee WI (supported by Blondie) 4th Paramount Theater Portland OR (supported by Blondie) 5th Paramount Theater Portland OR (supported by Blondie) 7th Vancouver Gardens Vancouver BC (supported by Blondie) 9th Paramount Theater Seattle, WA (supported by Blondie) 13th Berkeley Community Theater (UCB) Berkeley, CA (supported by Blondie) 15th Santa Monica Civic Auditorium Los Angeles CA (supported by Blondie) 16th Civic Auditorium San Diego CA (supported by Blondie) 1978 David Bowie World Tour 1978 The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, keyboards), Carlos Alomar (rhythm guitar), Adrian Belew (lead guitar), Dennis Davis (drums, percussion), Simon House (electric violin), Sean Mayes (piano, string ensemble), George Murray (bass) and Roger Powell (keyboards, synthesisers). On the 11th and 14th November, Dennis Garcia (keyboards, synthesisers) replaced Roger Powell. February 20, 1978 Dorchester Hotel, London, ENG (Press Conference) March 16, 1978 The Studios at Las Colinas (Soundstage), Las Colinas, Irving, CA (Rehearsals Start) March 25, 1978 The Studios at Las Colinas (Soundstage), Las Colinas, Irving, CA (Rehearsals Finish) March 28, 1978 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA March 30, 1978 Veterans' Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ April 2, 1978 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA April 3-4, 1978 Inglewood Forum, Los Angeles, CA April 5, 1978 Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA April 6, 1978 Inglewood Forum, Los Angeles, CA April 9, 1978 The Summit, Houston, TX April 10, 1978 Convention Center Arena, Dallas, TX April 11, 1978 Louisiana State University Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA April 13, 1978 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN April 14, 1978 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN April 15, 1978 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO April 17-18, 1978 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL April 20-21, 1978 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI April 22, 1978 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH April 24, 1978 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI April 26, 1978 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA April 27, 1978 Capital Centre, Landover, MD April 28-29, 1978 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA May 1, 1978 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON May 2, 1978 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON May 3, 1978 Forum, Montreal, QC May 5, 1978 Civic Center, Providence, RI May 6, 1978 Boston Garden, Boston, MA May 7-9, 1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY May 14, 1978 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER May 15, 1978 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, W. GER May 16, 1978 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER (Cancelled) May 16, 1978 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER May 18, 1978 Grugahalle, Essen, GER May 19, 1978 Kolner Sporthalle, Cologne, GER May 20, 1978 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER May 22, 1978 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT May 24-25, 1978 Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA May 26, 1978 Palais des Sports, Lyon, FRA May 27, 1978 Parc Chaneau, Marseilles, FRA (Cancelled) May 30, 1978 TV Studios, Bremen, GER (Musikladen Extra TV Special) May 31-June 1, 1978 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen, DEN June 2, 1978 Skansen, Stockholm, SWE (Cancelled) June 2, 1978 Kungliga Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE June 4, 1978 Scandanavium, Gothenburg, SWE June 5, 1978 Ekeberg Idrettshall, Oslo, NOR June 7-9, 1978 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED June 11-12, 1978 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL June 14-16, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG June 19-22, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT June 24-26, 1978 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG June 29-July 1, 1978 Earls Court, London, ENG David Bowie OZ Tour 1978 (For the Australian leg of the tour, Dennis Garcia replaced Roger Powell on keyboards and synthesisers for two shows on the 11th & 14th November) November 5, 1978 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS (Rehearsals Start) November 10, 1978 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS (Rehearsals Finish) November 11, 1978 Oval Cricket Ground, Adelaide, AUS November 14-15, 1978 Perth Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS November 18, 1978 Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, AUS November 21, 1978 Lang Park, Brisbane, AUS November 24-25, 1978 R.A.S. Showgrounds, Sydney, AUS November 29, 1978 Queen Elizabeth II Park, Christchurch, NZ December 2, 1978 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, NZ December 6-7, 1978 Koseinenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN December 9, 1978 Banpaku Kaikan, Osaka, JPN December 11-12, 1978 NHK Hall, Tokyo, JPN 1979 April 1, 1979 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (WKCR-FM benefit concert. David Bowie and John Cale join Steve Reich and Philip Glass in their show 'The First Concert Of The Eighties'. They perform one number, a John Cale composition entitled 'Sabotage', with David Bowie on viola & Gregor Kitzis on 1st violin)